Episode 8061 (5th February 2018)
Plot In the café, Dan informs hungover Harriet that Cain smashed a window of Bishop Barry's car. Harriet feels awful that Charity has stitched Cain up. Zak and Lisa get a quote for the rebuild of Wishing Well Cottage. Lachlan offers to pay for the repairs but Zak believes Joe should be footing the bill. Robert and Victoria arrive at the hospital to the news that Rebecca has woken up. Moira wonders if Harriet set Cain up. Cain doesn't think so but knows Charity is more than capable. Jimmy isn't best pleased that Nicola has arranged for Dr Cavanagh to check him over. When Cain and Moira confront Charity about setting Cain up, Harriet admits it was her who smashed the Bishop's car window, revealing she was aiming to hit Cain's car. She explains she was drunk and angry as she gave up everything for Cain only for him to dump her. Cain feels bad so proposes they forget about it as the police have no evidence against him. Harriet refuses, commenting she can't keep covering things up. Robert informs Lachlan that Rebecca has woken up. Lachlan tries to hide his panic. Noah bunks off school to spend time with Joe. Robert and Lachlan head to the hospital where Robert decides he should be the one who breaks the news of Chrissie and Lawrence's deaths to Rebecca. Dr Cavanagh informs Jimmy he has high-blood pressure and as a result, he's at risk of health complications such as angina and diabetes. The doctor urges Jimmy to change his lifestyle. At the hospital, Robert tells Rebecca she was in a car crash and has been in a coma. Rebecca is thankful that Seb is safe although her relief soon turns to devastation when Lachlan explains Chrissie and Lawrence are dead. Graham isn't impressed that Joe has been encouraging Noah to skip school and knows Charity won't approve. Joe doesn't think Charity will find out as Ross has kept his mouth shut. Joe is aware Ross' loyalties lie with the Dingles but believes he has Ross exactly where he wants him - deluded into thinking he's his friend. Harriet admits to the Bishop that she caused the damage to his car. He's less than impressed with her recent behaviour. Jimmy lies to Nicola that Dr Cavanagh told him he was as fit as a fiddle for a man of his age. When Robert and Victoria leave the hospital, Rebecca asks Lachlan what happened. Lachlan gives her an edited version of events and is relieved that Rebecca cannot remember his role in the crash. Moira finds Harriet at Edna's grave and apologises for the way thinks worked out. When Moira walks off, Harriet talks to Edna's headstone. She questions what she's going to do as she has nothing going for her anymore. Rebecca has a nightmare and jolts awake which is made worse by Lachlan being at her bedside. She orders her nephew to get away from her, revealing she remembers what he did. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Dr Melville - Joy Brook *Rhys - Sam Alexander *Bishop Barry - John Arthur Locations *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and ICU3 *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Church Lane *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,410,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes